Um Aniversário Inesquecível
by Tecla SAP
Summary: No quinto aniversário de Harry, uma Linha do Tempo faz um casal de bruxos e o garotinho cruzarem caminhos no parque. Adivinha quem o encontra! Uma fofa e meiga oneshot que mostra que milagres podem acontecer na sua frente.


**Um Aniversário Inesquecível**

**Fic por: **DolphinDreamer24/7

**Tradução: **Pati. Lola

**Título original: **A Birthday To Remember

* * *

**N/A: **Outra one-shot para passar o tempo.

* * *

Tudo que ele queria era só um bolo de aniversário. Ele implorou aos seus tios, mas eles negaram, provavelmente por causa do seu primo Dudley. Tudo que Harry queria era um aniversário no qual ele fosse realmente tratado como parte da família.

Seu quinto aniversário chegou e foi embora, sem pais, nem mesmo um presente de seus tios. Harry sentiu seus olhos verdes lacrimejarem enquanto caminhava até o parque, sozinho, não quisto. Por que ele? Desejou que pudesse ao menos conhecer seus pais, fazer-lhes perguntas. Ele tentou perguntar sobre sua mãe à sua tia, mas ela o mandou ficar calado e sentar-se. Essa era a regra número um na casa dos Dursley.

Harry sentou-se no balanço, deixando o sol do verão aquecer seus cabelos escuros e bagunçados. Chutou a areia sob seus pés, mas não conseguiu mover o balanço. Repentinamente, um par de mãos o empurrou para frente e ele pôde ouvir o som de uma risada abafada vinda de trás dele. Harry olhou para cima e encarou dois olhos castanhos em um tom escuro e cabelos pretos e bagunçados, como os dele próprio.

"Achei que fosse precisar de um pouco de ajuda." O homem disse em uma voz profunda.

"O—Obrigado." Harry gaguejou.

"Por que você está brincando sozinho?" A mulher sorriu gentilmente. "Onde estão seus irmãos e irmãs?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro." Harry falou baixinho.

Os Dursley o matariam se o vissem falando com estranhos, mas essas pessoas pareciam legais. Os olhos de Harry prestaram atenção em cada traço dos dois.

O homem se parecia bastante com ele, exceto pelos olhos, que eram amendoados. Ele usava uma camisa com um tipo de brasão, colocada para dentro de calças sociais pretas. Seu cabelo era ainda pior que o de Harry e apontava para todos os lados.

A mulher tinha cabelos ruivos brilhantes, levemente enrolados nas pontas e seus olhos em formato de amêndoas eram brilhantes e verdes, e o encaravam gentilmente. Ela também usava a camisa branca com o brasão, só que a dela estava pra fora e uma gravata vermelha e dourada estava pendurada em seu ombro. Uma saia e meias que iam até os seus joelhos completavam seu visual e quando ela se abaixou à sua altura, Harry pôde ver um colar fino brilhando sob a luz do sol.

"Que terrível." Ela tocou Harry em seu braço. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Eu sou Harry Potter." Harry esticou sua mão na direção dela — encarando aquilo como algo sensível e educado a se fazer.

O homem olhou para ele, "Você disse Potter?"

Harry afirmou, "Sim, por quê?"

"Esse é o meu sobrenome." O homem falou, também se abaixando, apoiando-se sobre um joelho, "Potter, eu sou James Potter."

"Talvez vocês dois sejam parentes," A mulher riu, "Isso era tudo que eu precisava, dois James Potters no mundo."

"Qual é o seu nome?" Harry perguntou timidamente à ruiva.

Ela sorriu para ele, "Eu sou Lily Evans."

"É um nome bonito." Harry falou.

Lily corou levemente, "Obrigada Harry, eu também gosto do seu nome."

Se Harry fosse um pouquinho mais velho, ele teria percebido que os dois possuíam os mesmos nomes que seus pais, mas com a sua sorte, ele, infelizmente, não percebeu.

"Com quem você mora, Harry?" James perguntou se levantando e limpando seu joelho.

"Com os meus tios." Harry fez uma careta, "Eles não gostam muito de mim."

Harry sentiu que poderia contar qualquer coisa para aqueles dois, e o estranho era que eles realmente prestavam atenção. Harry sabia que quando crescesse, queria agir exatamente como eles.

"Quem não gostaria de você?" Lily riu, "Você é adorável."

"Eles esqueceram do meu aniversário." Harry murmurou, como se quisesse provar para a mulher que alguém realmente o odiava.

Lily o olhou tristemente e James deu de ombros, pouco à vontade. Lily segurou a mão de Harry e o ajudou a descer do balanço.

"Qual é o seu sorvete favorito, Harry? Eu sei de um lugar excelente que poderíamos ir e voltar antes que a sua tia perceba que você sumiu."

Harry sorriu, "Baunilha."

"Então vem com a gente. O James vai pagar, não vai James?"

James colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Lily e beijou sua bochecha como se estivesse dizendo algo a ela. Harry não pensou nem por um momento que estava sendo seqüestrado, na sua opinião eles eram pessoas perfeitas, gentis, inteligentes, engraçados. Sua família perfeita, ele se perguntou quantos anos eles tinham, e os fez essa pergunta.

"Nós temos dezessete anos." O homem respondeu.

Mais novos que Harry imaginara, ainda eram adolescentes, mas pareciam tão velhos e sábios.

"Nós vamos à escola exatamente como você." A mulher sorriu, "Nós saímos um pouco por causa do velório dos pais do James. Estávamos visitando meus pais e a minha irmã."

"Qual é a escola que vocês vão?" Harry perguntou.

Os olhos de Lily se iluminaram, "Oh, é um lugar mágico, Harry, enorme, com várias passagens secretas e quadros que quase parecem reais. A escola tem mais de mil anos e eu e James somos Monitores-Chefe lá."

O casal dividiu um milkshake e compraram uma banana split para Harry. Caminharam de volta para o parque em silêncio, tomando seus sorvetes e ouvindo os pássaros da estação. Harry sentou sob uma árvore assim que chegaram ao parque, e Lily e James sentaram um de cada lado do garoto.

"Você gosta de histórias, Harry?" James perguntou enquanto pegava algumas flores selvagens e as juntava na outra mão.

"Eu amo histórias!" Harry se mexeu animado sob o olhar risonho de Lily.

Então James entreteve os dois, contando como um veado e um cão se tornaram melhores amigos, mesmo com suas famílias tendo crenças opostas. Harry ficou maravilhado com o quão bem James contava aquela história, Lily riu em algumas partes que ele não conseguiu entender o porque, mas sorriu mesmo assim.

Assim que James terminou de contar a história, ele também acabou o que estava fazendo. Um pequeno bracelete de flores selvagens aparecera em suas mãos e ele o entregou para Lily, que sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Harry correu seus dedos pelas delicadas pétalas e os caules que foram entrelaçados juntos.

Cedo demais, Lily ficou de pé e James a seguiu. Harry rapidamente os imitou, imaginando que eles o levariam para uma nova aventura. Para o seu azar, as pessoas mais legais que ele já conhecera, estavam se despedindo.

"Nós temos que ir." Lily suspirou, "Foi um prazer te conhecer, Harry Potter. Com sorte nos encontraremos de novo e feliz aniversário."

Lily o abraçou apertado e Harry quase chorou. James se abaixou e bagunçou os cabelos rebeldes e escuros do garotinho.

"Feliz aniversário, amigão, não deixe seus parentes te deixarem pra baixo." James piscou.

O casal sorriu um para o outro e Lily acenou para Harry antes de se enrolar nos braços de James. Harry assistiu os dois descerem a rua e ele sentiu uma urgência repentina em segui-los, uma nova vida seria perfeita.

Mas quando ele piscou, o casal havia desaparecido completamente.

Lily se aninhou mais ainda em James enquanto eles iam embora, "Ele é um garotinho tão doce. Espero que tenhamos feito seu aniversário melhor."

James beijou seus lábios com amor, "Você tenta fazer todo mundo feliz, e eu amo isso em você."

Lily olhou ao redor no parque, o menino desaparecera, provavelmente havia voltado para sua família. Repentinamente estava mais frio; o tempo estava mais quente enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao parque. Um calor fora do normal para a primavera, parecia que era verão com Harry.

"A temperatura está estranha hoje." James falou ao ver sua respiração condensando no ar.

"Harry foi embora." Lily comentou.

"Ele era um bom garoto, mas o mais estranho é que ele era exatamente igual a mim, só que ele tinha os seus olhos."

Lily sorriu divertida, "Eu vejo que você reparou nesse pequeno fato."

"Eu nunca te falei que sou obcecado pelos seus olhos?"

"Eu talvez tenha ouvido isso uma vez ou outra." Lily o abraçou pelo pescoço, fazendo-o parar de andar, "Me diz o que mais você ama em mim."

"Seria mais fácil eu dizer o que eu odeio em você." Ele sussurrou, beijando suas pálpebras.

"Oh, e o que é?"

"Nada."

O casal continuou com sua divertida provocação, não sabendo que eles haviam atravessado o que bruxos chamavam de "Linha do Tempo", que os transporta ao passado ou ao futuro quantos anos fossem apropriados. Tudo que eles sabiam é que haviam feito um garotinho de cabelos escuros e bagunçados e grandes olhos verdes, muito, muito feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **OBRIGADA POR LEREM! Eu (coração) todos vocês!

**N/T: **eu estou aqui cruzando os dedos, torcendo para que gostem da tradução e fiquem satisfeitos com ela! Deixem reviews, eu vou traduzi-las e mandar pra autora, pra ela poder ver a reação do público brasileiro xD


End file.
